


O Holy Night

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mentions of PTSD handling, M/M, Sex Toys, Tony likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all screamed festive and gaiety and just that bit too much as it grated down Bucky’s nerves, and he had to make an escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptiness-is-Lonliness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emptiness-is-Lonliness).



> This is for emptiness-is-loneliness on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!

The music was too loud, the lights too bright. The scent of pine was heavy in the air from the, frankly, ridiculous Christmas tree that stood like a sentinel on one side of the room. Even more ridiculous, though heartwarming, was the mound of presents piled like shiny, glittering towers around the tree’s decorated base. It all screamed festive and gaiety and just that bit too much as it grated down Bucky’s nerves, and he had to make an escape.

Bucky wound his way through the drinking partygoers towards the doors that led to the Avengers’ landing pad and stepped out onto the snow-covered walk. Clutching his supplies beneath his metal arm, he breathed a sigh of relief as the doors slid shut behind him and effectively muted the party indoors.

“Do you require anything, Agent Barnes?” Friday asked from an intercom beside the doors. Bucky’s fingers twitched against his armful and he shook his head.

“Not an agent, Friday,” he replied and continued out onto the walk towards the circular landing pad. He didn’t stop until he was a foot from the edge and Manhattan lay sprawled around him in its lit-up glory. He stood there and tilted his head back, watching his breath escape into the strange glow of the city’s night sky. “This is all I need,” he finished lowly to himself. 

He crouched, balanced perfectly near the edge, and plunked a bottle of expensive whiskey into the snow to keep it cold. Next, he shook out the blanket he’d had tucked under his arm and spread it out before swinging his legs over the edge of the pad and sitting. He might’ve been protected against most of the effects of the cold, but that didn’t mean he wanted to sit ass-first in the snow. Knocking the snow off the bottom of his boots -- even Steve hadn’t managed to get him fully into a fancy suit -- he crossed one leg up onto the blanket and reached out to pop the cork on the whiskey. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky muttered, toasting the buildings below him then taking a long swallow of the liquor. It burned down in his throat in a welcomed, familiar way and he made a little sound in satisfaction. Letting the bottle settled back in the snow drift, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

It was quiet, for all that a city such as Manhattan could be. The slowly swirling snow lent a peaceful quality to his hiding spot and he felt himself relaxing for the first time since the guests had shown up for the party. He’d been fine at first, but soon enough, the crowd had gotten too big and Bucky’s space had gotten too enclosed. He’d make his excuses to the others later, but for now… For now, he’d just enjoy the solitude.

Normally, being out in the snow wouldn’t be Bucky’s first choice. He still had, and probably always would have, flashbacks of the last day of his life, his normal life, and when he was falling, falling, falling. Falling from the train. Falling away from Steve’s outstretched, desperate hand. Falling, falling, falling until all he could see was the white of the winter-covered land around him and the impact his body m-

“Immersion therapy wouldn’t have been my first guess for you.” Two warm, leather-covered hands folded over Bucky’s closed eyes and, as instantly as Bucky had gone on alert with the first crunch of snow under Tony’s expensive shoe, the hot breath against his ear mixing with the fondness-covered concern of the hands’ owner relaxed him. “Though, I’m told quite often how wrong I can be concerning people other than myself.”

“It’s not that you’re wrong,” Bucky replied, mouth quirking, and made no move to remove Tony’s hands or bring his head up. He could feel Tony shift behind him, could feel snow tumble over the blanket and absently brushed a his metal hand at it. “It’s just that you tend to guess and wildly overcompensate.”

“I see,” Tony hummed, the sound coming from low in his throat, and Bucky felt the vibration of the velvet tone against the crown of his head. The smooth sweep of leather accompanied the stroking of Tony’s thumbs just above his temple. He, too, made no move to remove his hands, but that was fine with Bucky. It was a gentle, soothing motion and he could hold the position for as long as Tony wanted. “And I suppose all this snow and the quiet of the city are my way of overcompensating this time?”

“Well, I don’t see any overly-large, stuffed animals blocking the exits.” Bucky smirked.

“That was one time,” Tony complained softly. “And I don’t know who told you about that, but they’re officially off my Christmas list.”

“Isn’t it a little too late for that, Stark? I know a big chunk of those gifts in there are from you.” Bucky pointed out and Tony pressed his slightly cool lips to Bucky’s temple. 

“Next year then,” Tony decided with a nod Bucky could feel. “And you can tell them it’s all your fault.”

“Deal,” Bucky murmured. “But you have to tell me what you got me.”

“I have no gift to bring,” Tony whispered, mouth moving against Bucky’s skin. “that’s fit to give a king.” 

Bucky frowned under Tony’s hands before his memory of the song surfaced and he reached up to finally tug them away from his face. Tony was smiling down at him and Bucky felt his heart beat hard for a moment. “Really?” he asked dryly as he shifted around so that Tony could get comfortable on the blanket with him. Tony’s shiny shoes peeked out from his long, black coat until he curled his legs off to the side. Bucky thought he caught a flash of skin, but Tony’s voice distracted his attention back to his lover.

“Pa rum pum pum pum.” Tony’s smile widened and he leaned into Bucky to reach for the whiskey. “It seems you’ve already found one of my ‘finest gifts’.” He shook the bottle at Bucky a little before taking a drink. Bucky watched the motion of Tony’s throat before dragging his gaze back to Tony’s face. Tony was peering at him through the corner of his eye and Bucky saw his mouth tilt smugly. 

“You’re a tease, Stark,” Bucky huffed and leaned back on his palms, letting his leg slide over the edge of the pad again. 

“Ah!” Tony said, pulling off the bottle with a gasp of appreciation. “I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through.” He eyed Bucky’s legs as his nose scrunched. “Is there any reason you feel the need to sit so close to the edge? Not that I’m not into a little adrenaline-rushed activities, but a little too much alcohol and one of us could fall right off.” 

“You’d get a suit before you hit the ground,” Bucky replied, trying to avoid the gritting of his teeth at the thought. “And I wouldn’t let you fall.”

“Not worried about yourself at all then?” Tony wondered softly, idly pulling at the leather gloves he wore.

Bucky didn’t answer, eyeing Tony for a moment as he adjusted the sit of his winter coat and pressed along Bucky’s side. Bucky took the extra weight easily and without complaint and they both sat in silence for an even longer moment. He watched the light flakes of snow pattern Tony’s hair, the artful style wilting a little under the dampness as the snow melted. 

“I’m not out here for therapy,” Bucky finally said and Tony snorted. 

“You think I don’t get it?” Tony replied. “The party’s too much for you at the moment. It’s fine. You’ve been here long enough to see that we all have our moments. Even Steve gets that way, sometimes. In fact, I’d be surprised if he hasn’t begged off to go beat a bag or spar with Nat.”

“You sneak out and hide in your lab,” Bucky said to include Tony’s aversions, turning his face to press his nose into Tony’s hair. The heat coming off of his boyfriend was addictive and Bucky wanted more of it. He’d always been attracted to Stark and the warmth he exuded, keeping the cold of Bucky’s isolation and cryogenics at bay. “Or in the penthouse.”

Tony hummed again and twisted around to face Bucky a little more. “You’ve never complained about me sneaking out to hide,” Tony replied. “And if I remember correctly, which I do, you were very vocal in your approval of me hiding out in the penthouse.”

Bucky shifted and wrapped his metal arm around Tony’s waist, fingers splaying out over Tony’s stomach above his coat. “That wasn’t me.” Bucky fought the grin that wanted to stretch across his face and Tony reached out to tug on the short braid of Bucky’s hair. 

“My mistake. Sometimes, I forget what was you and what was the discordant keys of my piano as you fucked me over it,” Tony countered on a heated whisper and Bucky felt the constant low-burn of arousal he had around him spike into more than a simmer. 

“Tease,” Bucky accused again and Tony’s mouth curved as it pressed against Bucky’s chin. 

“Maybe a little,” Tony admitted huskily. “I also might have been a little worried when I couldn’t find you inside. Consider it payback, Barnes.”

“Considered,” Bucky replied flatly, but tipped his chin down to brush his mouth against Tony’s, catching Tony’s pleased sigh in the kiss. “I’m fine,” he murmured there, their breaths mingling between them. 

“Promise?” Tony asked, lashes dipping down as he tilted his head to look at the joint where metal met Bucky’s shoulder. “The new wiring isn’t giving you any problems?”

“The arm is far from giving me any problems, Tony,” Bucky said, catching Tony’s chin to bring his face up again. “I just needed some air and this seemed like as good a place as any. Not many people venturing out here since the balcony downstairs is heated for the smokers.”

Tony rolled his eyes slightly. “No one’s coming out here anyway. I might’ve told Friday to turn the others away. Give you -us a little privacy.”

“Us, huh?” Bucky sighed and dropped his flesh hand to push it inside Tony’s coat. When skin met skin, his gaze narrowed as Tony’s turned mischievous. “Are yo-”

“I might be a little cold,” Tony admitted, cheeks flushing even more in the night air, and he wriggled his way into Bucky’s lap. It was an easy enough task since he’d successfully stopped Bucky’s brain functions temporarily, though preservation instincts kicked in to make sure Tony was balanced properly and wasn’t actually at risk of toppling over the side of the building.

But Bucky quickly snapped back into the present as flashes of olive skin bracketed his thighs and he immediately pulled Tony’s coat closed as much as he could. “Are you crazy?!” he hissed. “It’s freezing out here! Where are you pants?! Jesus- Fuck- Oh god, you’re gonna be the death of me, Stark,” he settled with on a growl. 

Tony laughed, his amusement low and intimate, and slid his gloved fingers into Bucky’s hair, displacing several strands from the braid. “Keep me warm then, soldier,” he demanded, bringing their mouths together again as Bucky gave in and shoved his hands back beneath the coat. 

Tony shivered, a fine tremble all along his body, as Bucky skimmed his fingers along Tony’s bare thighs. Up further, Bucky made contact with the thin scrap of cloth calling itself a pair of boxers. His fingers curled in the fabric and a growl eased up his throat. Silk. Of course, it would be silk. Tony knew that silk was one of the only fabrics the new sensors he’d put in Bucky’s arm and hand could just barely register. It was maddening, just the hint of the sensation on his fingers, against his palm. 

Bucky licked his lips, tugging on the boxers just a little.

“They’re black with little candy canes on them,” Tony said, stealing Bucky’s taste off his lips with a quick dart of his tongue. “I know how much you like sweets.”

Bucky groaned and nudged Tony’s chin up with his nose until he could press an open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s throat. “I hate sweets, Tony.”

“Oh, my mistake. That must be my...my other super-soldier,” Tony drawled, the words going a little breathless as Bucky slid his hands up then back down into the boxers to cup Tony’s ass. 

“What’ve I said about joking about that, Stark?” Bucky warned through his teeth as he grazed them against Tony’s throat. He felt Tony swallow reflexively and arch as he squeezed his ass. Bucky froze as his fingers brushed against a smooth, hard surface, and Tony sunk back in Bucky’s lap. He pressed into Bucky, spine like liquid as he moved his hips, encouraging Bucky to discover more.

“Go on then, James,” Tony purred, words dripping like warm honey against Bucky’s cheek. He moved his hips again and Bucky had to clamp his arms down around Tony’s waist to keep him still. Tony’s laughter rumbled through them both. He pressed his mouth to Bucky’s ear. “I guess I have a gift for the king, after all.”

Bucky was very quickly losing control of the situation, not that he really held any illusions that he had control in the first place. He was always put off-foot when it came to Tony Stark and expectations. The fact that his boyfriend had followed him outside into the snow in a high-class suit without his pants on and a butt-plug in his, admittedly gorgeous, ass did nothing to help Bucky keep his sanity. 

He groaned his desire into the hollow of Tony’s throat, lips open against Tony’s pulse. He dipped his tongue there as he slid his flesh-and-blood fingers over to feel around the end of the plug. Bucky tugged on it gently, enough to get the tips of his fingers just under the base. 

Tony made a short, wordless noise, back arching once more and shoving his now-obvious arousal against Bucky’s stomach. “It’s the blue one,” he husked. “I know h-how much you like that one.”

“How much _you_ like it,” Bucky corrected in exasperated fondness, tugging the plug a little more. Just enough, so that when he pushed it back in, Tony whimpered at the sensation. The noise went straight to Bucky’s cock and it twitched in full awareness of Tony’s body so close. 

“It matches Cap’s eyes,” Tony replied, unable to stop himself from pushing Bucky’s jealousy that little bit closer to the edge. 

Despite knowing Tony’s intentions, the jibes still stuck. Bucky’s initial assumption of Tony and Steve’s relationship was still a thorn that he just couldn’t let go of all the time. He knew, technically, that Tony and Steve were just best friends, but the easy way they worked and played together just made the beast in Bucky’s hindbrain want to claim and posture. Something Tony found endlessly amusing. Or arousing. Depending on the situation, and Bucky could guess which one this situation called on.

Despite knowing all of that, Bucky still couldn’t stop himself from returning the gesture with a tug and much harder thrust of the plug. Tony’s back bowed further and his fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair. 

“Yeah, fuck, B-” Tony’s moaned words cut off on a low keen as Bucky didn’t let up. He hauled Tony closer, holding him there against Bucky’s chest, so he could easily pull the toy out and thrust it back in. Over and over until Tony was a twisting, whining thing, in so easy a motion that Bucky was surprised Tony had been able to keep the plug in for so long on his own. 

“Bucky! Fuck! Come on. I’m so ready for you, baby,” Tony all but begged, writhing against Bucky’s stomach for friction. His hips moved in a stilted, frantic pattern, trying to get the plug and Bucky’s touch deeper. He rubbed against Bucky’s aching cock and Bucky squeezed Tony’s hip with his metal hand. Tony moaned again as the panels shifted up Bucky’s arm with the motion.

“I’m not going to fuck you in the snow, Tony,” Bucky growled thickly, keeping his body tight and still so Tony could find his friction. “If you want to cum so badly, then you’re going to take it like this or you can wait until after the party when I have you in bed and can show you thoroughly how much I liked my present.”

“Bucky,” Tony whined and dropped one gloved hand to Bucky’s metal arm, sliding the leather down over the panels. “Bucky, please. Please,” he continued, drawing Bucky’s silver fingers up until he could press a kiss to Bucky’s palm. He peered at Bucky through his lashes and flicked his tongue against the metal. 

Bucky’s hips jerked and, as Tony smirked and curled his tongue around the first metal finger, they both knew Tony would win. Tony’s heavy coat barely parted as his other hand dropped to fumble at Bucky’s trousers, getting them open just enough to snake his hand inside to draw Bucky’s cock through the opened zipper. 

Bucky hissed at the touch of cool air in contrast to Tony’s warm, leather-covered hand as he stroked Bucky to full hardness. Bucky panted through his teeth as he pressed their foreheads together to focus on Tony’s touch. He laced their fingers together, pulling their hands away from Tony’s mouth. He planted them on the blanket beside their bodies, causing Tony to lean down into him as he leaned back.

“You win,” he groaned, hips pushing up into Tony’s fist. He twisted the plug in Tony’s ass then pulled it free. The world around them was distant, drowned out by the rush of arousal and the heat burning between them. The toy made a slick noise as it left Tony’s body, and Bucky licked his lips in anticipation. He let go of Tony’s hand and rubbed gently along Tony’s thigh as Tony shifted forward to work his boxers down. “You fucking win, just… Ah, ah… Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Tony panted as his body sank down on Bucky’s cock. It was instant heat and Bucky’s head dropped back as he moaned lowly. The plug rolled away from his fingers to clink against the forgotten bottle of whiskey. He waited until Tony was fully seated to lift his head again. Their mouths came together messily, both of them offering hitched breaths into the kiss as each little shift caused their bodies to press more tightly together. 

Bucky got both hands under Tony’s ass again as Tony began to rock in Bucky’s lap. He slid his hands along Tony’s thighs to his knees and back again as Tony moved, guiding Tony and making sure to keep the coat closed and warm along his skin.

Needing breath, Tony broke the kiss with a shuddering moan, dropping his forehead to Bucky’s shoulder and grasping at it with a hand for an anchor in the pleasure. “So good, James,” he whispered against Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky wished he had a plug for Tony’s mouth. “Love the way you feel inside me. So fucking hard. So...s-so fucking big. I want you to touch me, baby. Stroke my cock while I ride you.”

“Goddamn it.” Bucky shuddered, twitching under Tony as he felt his arousal building feverishly fast. He couldn’t keep his head clear, couldn’t hold it at bay, as he worked his metal hand between them to get it wrapped around Tony’s cock. His grip was tight, spreading the beads of precome down from the head of Tony’s cock to the base and stroking in time with each thrust and roll of Tony’s hips. 

Tony rewarded Bucky with a keening sound, hips rocking harder at the feel of metal against his sensitive flesh. He crushed their mouths together in another kiss, all nipping teeth and teasing tongues as they pushed each other higher, faster. 

“Tony,” Bucky groaned, kissing the name into Tony’s mouth, against his cheek, and then against his throat as Tony threw his head back and, with a hard buck downward, spilled his release over Bucky’s hand. His body shook and trembled, arms going Bucky’s neck to hold on as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Bucky finished the chase as the clenching of Tony’s body pulled him enticingly over the edge of his own climax, following the supple twisting of Tony’s body to bury himself deep inside of Tony’s heat. He gasped against Tony’s throat as his orgasm wrung through him, turning the vision behind his closed eyes bright with stars. 

They rocked together in the aftermath, coming down with sighs and slow, soothing touches. Bucky pulled his head back to search Tony’s flushed face. “Are you cold?” he asked, voice raspy with the sound of gravel.

Tony smiled ruefully, taking a moment to tuck errant strands of Bucky’s hair behind his ears and back against his braid. “I will be in a few minutes, I’m sure, but it was worth it.”

Bucky grunted and turned his head. “I’m sure you think so,” he replied, making a grab for the plug. Tony followed the action, mouth curving deliciously as he realized what Bucky was planning. Bucky held the plug up to examine it for a moment. The blue glass winked in the lights from the city below, still covered in a small amount of lubrication. He gave a wry twist of his mouth and brought the plug to his lips. He ran his tongue around the glass as Tony watched with a dilated gaze. Once he was satisfied that the plug was wet enough, it disappeared under the coat and Tony moaned, twitching in oversensitivity as the cooling plug was slowly eased back inside his ass with the aid of Bucky’s release and spit. “Still think so?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Tony sighed, eyes heavy-lidded, and rumbled a pleased sound as the plug quickly warmed up with his body heat. He shifted and bit back a groan. “This party won’t end soon enough.”

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Bucky snorted as he pulled Tony’s boxers back over the curve of his ass. “Just go in and clean yourself up a bit. I’ll be in soon too. That means clothes, Stark,” he finished, cutting into Tony’s obvious, forthcoming suggestion.

“Fine,” Tony said archly, smirking, and smoothly pushed to his feet. He stretched up high above Bucky and Bucky made a soft rumble of approval at the sight. “I promised Steve a dance anyway.”

“I hate you so much.” Bucky flopped back against the blanket and Tony stepped over him carefully.

“No, you don’t,” Tony called over his shoulder as he headed back inside.

“No,” Bucky replied to the night sky with a dopey smile. “No, I don’t.”


End file.
